7 balls, 52 cards and 2 lifes
by AnimeLover3801
Summary: After the Cell games, Gohan goes to highschool and there he meets the cardmistress herself, Sakura. They become friends and even more but when evil strikes upon the earth, they have to use each of their abilities to defeat the new threat. Gohan x Sakura. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

The lights in Tokyo were bright this night, brighter than the stars on the sky. It would appear as Sakura stood on a building and admired it all, but she didn't. Sakura were in some sort of trance and cards were scattered around her, raining down to the buildings roof. Beside her was a small teddybear like flying creature talking to her.

Sakura didn't listen but saw a shadow of someone her own age with spiky hair on tokyo tower, who was that?

The figure jumped and gracefully floated down. It's outfit was orange with a blue belt, the hair was black but Sakura couldn't see it's eyes as it faced the roof. The figure landed infront of Sakura and lifted it's face..

*Beeep! Beeeep!*

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!"

Sakura woke up as she heard both her alarm going on and her father call for her. Sakura snoozed her alarm, climbed out of bed and looked through the window with a smile, today was her first day in highschool. Sakura looked to her right and saw a picture of a young woman with her father.

"Morning mother" Sakura happily said and went to her dresser.

Sakura was happy she could wear a uniform again, she had started to miss school during the last few weeks. After putting it on, Sakura thought about her dream, who was that person?

'He or she isn't familiar to me' Sakura thought and took her seat by the breakfast table. Her older brother Toya took the seat infront of her with a cup of coffee.

"Morning Toya!" Sakura said without an answer.

"MORNING TOYA!" Sakura almost yelled in his face.

"Morning,monster. Loud as usual I see" Toya said.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura protested and stomped on Toya's foot. Toya hissed in pain and almost choke on his coffee.

"Now you two, you can fight after school" Their dad said and put the breakfast on the table.

"Morning dad!" Sakura answered.

"Morning Sakura, ready for school today?" he asked.

"Yep, a bit nervous though." Sakura said.

"You should be.. no one likes a monster" Toya said with a smirk, Sakura tried stomp on his foot again but Toya avoided it.

The breakfast ended and Sakura went to get her things in her room.

She brushed her hair once more and put on two red hair clips on each side of her head. Sakura put her brush away and put on her bag on her back before she turned to her mothers photo.

"I'm starting highschool today.. Wish me luck!" Sakura said before she left the room.

"I'm leaving!" Sakura said while putting her jacket on.

"Have a nice day" Her dad said from the livingroom.

"Be nice to the others, monster!" Toya yelled from the kitchen.

"I will dad! And I'm still not a monster!" Sakura said and took off on her rollerblades.

* * *

Gohan ran through the streets of Tokyo, he had walked these streets a few days earlier to not get lost. Gohan rushed but still found time to check his enviroment, around him were lot of houses and there was cherrytrees blooming in a baby pink color along the streetwalk.

Gohan could see the school building from above the houseroofs, he had decided he wouldn't be late on his first day in school. Just as Gohan were to turn around the corner, he didn't notice the small road to his left were an all familiar brunette skated towards him.

"Hey look out!" Sakura yelled before she and Gohan collided. Both of them sat up and Gohan rubbed his head.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as she got up.

"Don't be, it was my fault for not looking where I ran" Gohan said and dusted himself off. He stood up and met Sakura's emerald eyes and that innocent smile of hers, but at the same time there was this powerful aura coming from somewhere Gohan didn't know.

'she seems like a nice person but where does that power come from?' Gohan thought.

"Oh, sorry for keeping you like this when school's about to start. Anyways, I'm really sorry for bumping into you." Sakura apologized before she took off towards school. Gohan watched her with a hint of curiosity, surely that power couldn't come from her, right?

"I must be imaging things when I'm nervous..!" Gohan said to himself with a small chuckle before he took off in the same direction Sakura did.

* * *

"Morning!" Sakura said in her usual cheerful voice as she entered the classroom.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Her bestfriend Tomoyo answered with a smile.

"Ready for another year of school?" Sakura asked.

"Not only that, I can finally use the media room to fix all the wonderful footage of you capturing the clow cards!" Tomoyo said and began to gazing into the sky while fantasying about all the costumes Sakura been wearing.

"Tomoyo-chan..! That was so long ago now" Sakura said while scratching her head.

"Of course, but it's sad that something so beautiful as the cardmistress herself never is in action anymore "

"Who's in action?" Sakura turned to see her friend Rika standing behind her.

"Oh, we were just talking about Sakura-chan's adventures." Tomoyo said.

"Ah, you mean when she was collecting those cards?" Rika asked.

Years earlier, while still in middleschool, Sakura had gotten caught during one of Tomoyo's recordings and explained everything to her friends and family who found it strange at first but later accepted it.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan here says she misses them but I don't." Sakura said.

"Why not, you like your cards right? They're like family, aren't they?" a male voice piped in. Sakura turned once again and saw Shaoran there, they broke up last year but are still friends.

"Sure they are but they were so troublesome back then." Sakura answered.

"But nevermind, have you heard about Son-kun?" Shaoran asked.

"Son-kun? Who's that?" Tomoyo asked.

"I heard about him, he's a new student, he's going to start in our class" Rika explained.

'I wonder who he is..' Sakura thought.

"Alright students! Class is starting" Their teacher, *Mr. Futami, said, all students quickly got to their seats and waited for the teacher to start the class.

"Good morning, hope all of you had a great summer, however today I'll present a new student. Please come in." Their teacher said as the door to the classroom opened.

In walked a boy with onyx eyes and spiky, raven hair. He was at a pretty average height for his age, he was also dressed in the same uniform as all the other boys and on his face were a neutral look.

Gohan's POV

I walked into the classroom, I felt everyones eyes watching me with curiousity. I was nervous about starting this school, what if I didn't fit in? Anyways I had to think about that later and keep a neutral face, I didn't want to seem bored or too excited for school.

"This is Son Gohan, be nice and make him feel welcome here." The teacher said and turned to me.

"Would you like to say anything?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I'm Son Gohan, I look forward to meet all of you" I said and bowed.

"Good, now where to place you..? Ah! There's an empty seat behind Ms. Kinomoto." said and pointed.

I looked where he pointed and got a bit surprised as I saw the same girl I had bumped into this morning. She seemed surprised too but flashed me a smile, which I returned. I walked through the classroom and took my seat behind her.

" , I count on you to show Mr. Son around the school, okay?" asked.

"No problem, I'll do my best!" She answered. nodded then began the class.

"Nice to meet you again, Son-kun" She whispered while facing me.

"Same to you, Kinomoto-chan" I answered.

"Please, just say Sakura"

"Right.. Then, feel free to call me Gohan" I said before the two of us turned to listen at 's explanation on the whiteboard. But that power from earlier was here, I need to find out if Kino-..Sakura-chan could be dangerous.

"That's all for today, students!" said and almost all students left the room.

"Shall we go?" Sakura asked me.

"Go where?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I'm gonna show you around, silly!" Sakura said.

"Oh, right.." I said and left my chair and followed Sakura out of the classroom.

"Over there's the trackfield and in the building there is the gymhall." Sakura said and pointed, I nodded and tried to remember all the places she showed.

"And here's-" Sakura continued but I couldn't focus as her power was there and I couldn't tell if it was good or not. I had learned to not judge power after person, you could be easily tricked. But, I just had to deal with it for now, I can't just ask about her powers here, right? Guess there's only one way to find out then.

"So, got it all?" Sakura asked me.

"Yeah, I think I'll manage to find around here" I answered.

"And just ask me if you get lost, I'd be happy to help." Sakura said and flashed a smile again, it really fit her personality to smile like that.

"I will, and, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead!"

"We've just met but.."

Goddamnit! It sounds like I'm asking her out.

"could I come over at your place after school? Y'know.. so we can be better friends?" I asked. My cheeks were burning and it felt embarrassing but I just had to know.

"Sure, but beware of my brother, he's a meanie." Damn. How would I..wait... She accepted?

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem nice, Gohan-kun" Sakura said.

"Thanks.. You too, I guess." I said.

* * *

After a long and tiring school day, the two teens reached the Kinomoto recidence.

"I'm home!" Sakura called out. Almost immediatly, her father, Fujitaka, greeted her.

"Welcome home Sakura, oh, a new friend?" He asked and looked at Gohan.

"Yes, dad, this is Gohan" Sakura said and motioned a hand to Gohan before she spoke again

"And Gohan, this is my dad" Sakura continued and did the same gesture as she did to Gohan, just for her father this time.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Gohan said and made a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you aswell, Gohan- san." Fujitaka said and returned the bow.

Gohan and Sakura left the hall and headed upstairs, only to meet Toya and Yukito who were heading down.

The four teens stopped and Toya shot glares at Gohan who just stood there, unsure what to do.

"Who's this kid?" Toya asked.

"Just a friend, not your business!" Sakura said, little annoyed by the fact that everytime she brought a new friend, Toya always asked who it was.

"I-I'm Gohan, nice to meet you" Gohan said and slightly bowed.

"Toya here is my brother, he can be a bit protective with other guys around me" Sakura whispered to him as Gohan stood up straight again.

"I see, but who's the other guy?" Gohan whispered back.

"Hi there, Sakura-chan" Yukito said with his usual sweet smile who once had manage to give Sakura butterflies in her stomache everytime they spoke with eachother.

"Hi Yukito, meet Gohan" Sakura said. Gohan also bowed to him but felt a strong power from him aswell, pretty similar to the one he felt from Sakura yet it was different somehow.

'I wonder what's up with all these powers I'm picking up, what exactly are these people?' Gohan thought.

"What's with that? You're always so nice with Yuki!" Toya said.

"Maybe because he's nicer than you?" Sakura said. Yukito and Gohan watched as the two siblings fought with eachother, it was pretty entertaining but then Gohan remebered why he had come in the first place.

"Hey Sakura, why don't we leave your brother? I'm sure he has other things to do than to argue with his sister, right?" Gohan said and turned to Toya on the last word.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go Yuki" Toya said and then the two elder teens headed downstairs.

Gohan and Sakura entered her room and immidiately Gohan stiffened at the huge power increasement he felt in the room, what was this all about?

"Welcome to my room, not much to see, huh?" Sakura said.

"I kinda like it, it has a nice atmosphere" Gohan said and placed himself on the bed.

"Hey Sakura, dad needs your help downstairs" Toya said as he opened the bedroom door.

"I'm coming" Sakura answered and then turned to Gohan.

"I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable" Sakura said before she left the room.

Gohan sighed in relief, maybe now he could find the powersource in Sakura's room. Gohan took a deep breath and only focused on the power and nothing else. Then, he located it, the power came from the first drawer on Sakura's desk.

"What could she possibly hide there?" Gohan asked himself before he went to the desk. He was about to open when a flash of light appeared and smacked his hand.

"What the.." Gohan mumbled as he rubbed his hand.

"That's what you get for trying to steal from the cardmistress!" a tiny voice said.

Gohan tilted his head to left and saw a yellow flying teddybear-like creature with a mousetail.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"I'm Keroberos! The beast of the seal!" Kero said proudly. Gohan let out a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing at, kid?"

"No offense but, you don't look like a beast to me, more like a toy actually" Gohan said.

"Why you little.. how dare you make fun of me?!" Kero said in a very annoyed tone. Before Gohan could speak, the door opened and Kero flew back to sit in the window like he did earlier.

"Hey Gohan, sorry for keeping you waiting, it's time for dinner" Sakura said.

"Great, I'm starving!" Gohan said in a happy tone and the two teens left the room.

Downstairs in the kitchen sat Toya, Fujitaka and Yukito and waited for Sakura and Gohan to take a seat aswell so they could begin to eat.

"It looks really good, dad!" Sakura commented when she sat down.

"Thank you, Sakura. Let's hope it tastes well too" Fujitaka said.

"I'm eating now!" All five said before digging in.

Yukito as usual made a portion as big like Sakura's and Toya's together.

"It's great to see that you enjoy my food, Yukito-san"

"Ofcourse, it's really good"

"Wow! I thought that only Yukito could eat so much!" Sakura said as Gohan made himself a mountain of pasta on his plate.

"I agree with you on that" Toya said.

"It's good to eat much, it shows that you're healthy, right Gohan-san?" Yukito said and turned to Gohan.

"Yep!" Gohan agreed.

***timeskip (because I'm lazy like that)***

"So this is your first time going in a real school?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, my dad really didn't wanted me to go and study, he wanted me to be a fighter just like himself. But my mom on the other hand homeschooled me as a child since she wants me to be a scholar." Gohan explained.

"I'm sure your dad is proud of you even if you didn't follow his steps. And I bet your mom just wants what's the best for you" Sakura said.

"I guess so, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Yeah, I've met your dad and brother, is your mom working late or something?" Gohan asked innocently.

Sakura looked down to the floor at the mention of her dead mother, there was a small pain in her heart but it wasn't Gohan's fault, he didn't know.

"Sakura? Did I say something wrong?" Gohan asked with a bit concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine it's just.." Sakura trailed off, trying to figure out how to put it nicely.

"You don't see your mom very often, do you?" Gohan asked.

"No, she died when I was little" Sakura said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Gohan said and felt guilty for thinking Sakuras mom was alive, he even talked like it was obvious that every kid had two living parents.

"It's okay, not your fault!" Sakura said and tried to be as happy as possible even though the sensitive subject.

"Good, I would feel bad if I made you cry or something.." Gohan said with a sheepishly smile.

Suddenly his cellphone rang, Gohan picked up and almost immidiately removed the phone by hearing his mother, ChiChi, yelling through the phone.

"Where are you mister!? It's nine in the evening and school ended at four!" ChiChi yelled, obviously mad for not knowing anything.

"Mom let me explain..." Gohan said in a calm tone and put the phone by his ear again in hope his mom would listen.

"No excuses! You might be a half sayajin but there's school tomorrow too!" ChiChi yelled furiously before she hung up. Gohan just looked at his phone then sighed before looking at Sakura.

"Your mom?" Sakura asked.

"How did you know?" Gohan asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Just a lucky guess" Sakura said before they left the room and down towards the hall.

"You sure that I don't need to follow you home? It can be pretty dangerous at night" Sakura asked.

"I think I can handle myself, thanks anyways" Gohan said.

"Right, see you tomorrow then" Sakura said.

"Yeah, bye!" Gohan said with a friendly smile before walking out from the house and towards his own home.

After saying bye to Gohan, Sakura returned to her room and were greeted by Kero who seemed in a hurry to tell her something.

"Sakura! You better avoid that kid" Kero almost shouted.

"Kero! I've told you to not- wait what?" Sakura asked.

"You heard me" Kero said and floated in the air before her.

"Avoid Gohan? But he seems like a nice person, why should I avoid him?" Sakura asked as she walked to her desk.

"He can be how nice he wants but he tried to steal your cards earlier!" Kero said.

"What? But that doesn't seem right, he doesn't look like the person who have the abilities to controll the cards. And we just became friends too!" Sakura said.

"Please Sakura, you have to protect the cards! Don't let your guard down because he's a friend" Kero said in a demanding tone.

"Alright.." Sakura pouted, she didn't exactly believed the idea of someone as nice as Gohan would steal anything, but either way, Kero was right. Sakura can't judge by looks, anyone could be an enemy, even Gohan.

Sakura went to her dresser, changed into her pink pyjamas with yellow stars on the collar and the cuffs on the pyjama shirt. Sakura then tucked in herself under her covers and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this new fanfic of mine, it's my first time writing alone and I'm sorry if anyone's OOC, I have watched both animes but still have a bit hard to fit each personality.**

***Mr. Futami, just some random name I thought of since I don't know the name of their real teacher they had in Cardcaptor Sakura and I don't think it would make sense to have the same teacher from 4th grade in highschool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story's timeline is after the cell games, which means that Goku is dead and Gohan goes to highschool. The others are aware of the events of the cell games and the dragon balls as well as the Z-fighters. I hope I made things clear since some people has asked me when exactly the story takes place.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Gohan carefully entered the house in hope that his mom, Chi-Chi, wouldn't notice. Gohan placed his bag on the floor and proceeded inside past the kitchen were he spotted his mom's silhouette.

'_Careful Gohan, you can do this.' _He thought to himself.

When Gohan thought he was safe, he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Hi Gohan!" His obnoxious little brother Goten yelled and totally blew his cover.

"Sssssshh!" Gohan hissed and desperately covered Goten's mouth and silently prayed for that their mom hadn't heard them but unfortunately, she had.

Chi-Chi walked up to the brothers and looked at the youngest first.

"Goten, go to your room" Chi-Chi said.

Afraid of his mom's rage, Goten rushed into his room, only leaving a small crack in the door to hear his brother getting lectured.

"Alright, Gohan. No fooling around, where were you?" Chi- Chi asked sternly.

"I was just at a friends house, nothing big." Gohan said.

"Okay. And this friend is?"

"Her name's Sakura and well.."

"A girl?" Chi-Chi asked confused.

"Yeah." Gohan answered.

"Oh Gohan, that's wonderful! You should invite her over." Chi-Chi exclaimed with joy.

"You think? So you're not mad at me for being home late?" Gohan asked, his mom's sudden joy were confusing.

"How can I possibly be mad when you're already making friends? This is great!"

"I guess so. Oh yeah.. I was going to tell you something else too"

"Like what?"

Gohan thought about it, if he told Chi-Chi about his discovery at Sakura's home, Chi-Chi would most likely panic. Maybe it was better to not tell her for now? Yes, yes it was.

"Nah.. it's nothing important."

"If you say so, good night Gohan." Chi-Chi said.

"Night mom" Gohan answered and walked to his room.

Gohan threw off his shirt and pants and threw them on the floor before he tucked himself in. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be a very different day.

* * *

(? POV)

I landed on the solid ground with a thud and looked at the scenery around me. Very peaceful, animals running around in the wild, trees and plants growing to be bigger and provide the humans on this planet with oxygen.

I looked up to the sky where I had been just a few moments ago, unlike the one at home, this was dark blue, almost black with thousands of stars twinkling.

I picked out my equipment watch and put on the inbuilt compass. A while ago, I had found something very interesting, it was an orange circleformed object of a strong material with red stars inside. I was amazed by it since it attracted some kind of powers.

After a lot of research, I found out that this object were called a dragonball and the others were usually found on the planet Earth.

But the most incredible thing I discovered about it was that if you collected all 7, you would be granted any kind of wish. If this were true, then I would be able to have the whole world in my hands and show the others back home what I'm capable of.

I smirked as my compass pointed east, that's were a dragonball hides.

"Now the fun begins." I said before I flew away.

* * *

Kero sat in the window and looked at the uprising sun in a thoughtful way. He'd been thinking all night about Gohan. Kero could have sworn that he had seen Gohan somewhere before, he just didn't know where.

Kero's eyes shifted over to a sleeping Sakura for a short moment before he turned back towards the window. He was truly worried about Sakura if Gohan would show to be a bad guy with that enormous aura he possesses.

_' Onyx eyes, raven spiky hair, his facial expressions, all so familiar..' _Kero thought.

Suddenly, Sakura's alarm clock rang and a very tired arm made it's way towards it. Sakura pressed the snooze- button and then retreated her arm under the covers. Kero snickered, some things never changes.

He decided that he'd think about Gohan later and for now, help Sakura to wake up and not get late for school.

"SAKURA! WA-" Kero yelled but got hit by a pillow so he landed on the floor.

"I'm already awake, no need to yell." Sakura said and removed the pillow and placed it back on her bed.

"Sorry. But we all know that you oversleep a lot." Kero said in a matter of fact- tone.

"I know, but I'll try to not do that now when I'm in highschool and all." Sakura said.

"Wow Sakura, I'm really surprised by how much you've matured lately, good work." Kero said.

"Thank you Kero!" Sakura said, went to her closet and put her uniform on before she went downstairs and ate her breakfast.

Sakura went down the stairs without a rush, this morning she was up in time and could take it easy. When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw both her father and brother watching the news. Usually the news didn't interest her but this certainly did.

"_Here behind me you see what last night brought us, a mystical light crashed down from the sky and landed here with a big mark but nothing's there. This is very strange and confuses everyone"_

Sakura watched the news with curiosity, what could this possibly mean? Is Earth in trouble again?

_'A mystical light from the sky that leaves a mark but nothing else..?' _Sakura thought.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, did you see this?" Fujitaka asked her.

"Yes I did." Sakura answered.

"I bet it's you who did it with your magic things." Toya teased.

"I did not! I was at home last night!" Sakura protested.

"How can we know? You've used your magic before."

"But I was home! And I haven't touched those cards since forever."

"Alright, knock it off you two. I think it's safe to say that Sakura is innocent here. I'm sure there's a logical reason to all of this." Fujitaka said and calmed the two teens down.

Sakura shot a glare at Toya who returned it but eventually they ate their breakfast in peace.

"Thanks for the breakfast!" Sakura said, left her dishes and then returned to fetch her bag on the back of her seat.

"I'm leaving!" Sakura shouted before exiting the house.

"Have a nice day!"

"Be careful, monster!"

* * *

"Alright I'm off!" Gohan said before he exited the house and flew towards Tokyo.

"Wait up Gohan!"

Gohan turned to see Goten following him, he stopped midair and faced his younger brother.

"Goten? Why did you follow me here?" Gohan asked.

"It's boring at home, can't I come with you to school?"

"Sorry bro, but school isn't fun either."

"C'mon! Please?"

"Nope. Hey I know, why don't you play with Trunks? That's gotta be more fun than follow with me to school."

"Great idea! I didn't think of that. Thanks Gohan!"

"No problem! See you later, Goten."

"Bye Gohan" Goten said and flew back home. Gohan smiled before he continued to fly towards Tokyo.

Of course, Gohan knows that he can't fly all the way to school so he usually stops and land in the park, that way it'll look like he's living past the park and since no houses are really close, the chance is very small that anyone will see him fly.

As he keeps walking, Gohan catches a glance of Sakura this morning again.

"Sakura!" He called out. Sakura stopped and turned.

"Hi Gohan!" Sakura called back with a wave. Gohan ran up to her and walked with her to school.

"So how did it go yesterday with your mom?" Sakura asked.

"Better than expected, I thought she was going to yell at me but all she did was congrats me." Gohan answered.

"Really? For what?"

"For getting friends at the first day of school, sounds silly doesn't it?"

"No, not at all, it's better than being lectured."

"True that."

The two of them continued to talk even until they reached their seats in the classroom. Gohan would start ramble about something silly and Sakura would come up with a just as silly answer or just laugh. They were so into their chatting, that they didn't notice some of the girls looking at them.

"Isn't this just adorable? Sakura-chan and Gohan looks great together!" Chihauru said with a dreamy look on her face.

"I agree, you can clearly see when Sakura is happy around someone. Maybe he'll be good for her" Tomoyo said.

"I heard that he's really smart and a good athlete" Rika piped in.

"No really? That's a lucky shot for Sakura" Naoko said.

"You girls are just dreaming again" Li interrupted them.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Chihauru asked.

"Don't be too hasty, wait a while if you want Sakura and Gohan to be a couple, they just met yesterday." Li explained.

"A little jealous are we?"

"What? What do you mean by that Tomoyo?" Li asked.

"We know you still care about Sakura even if you broke up" Tomoyo said.

"I'm not in love with her anymore, just concerned, that's all."

"Hey Li, I think you don't need to worry about it. I heard they walked home together yesterday" Chihauru said.

"Yeah, and just look at them now, Sakura's going to be fine with him." Tomoyo assured.

"Hm.." Li muttered.

"Wait a minute Chihauru, did they walk home yesterday?" Naoko asked.

"Yes they did, at least that's what I heard."

"Then they'll be able to speak everyday. And eventually their feeling should bloom for each other." Rika said.

"Hey!" Suddenly Yamazaki appeared and joined the chat.

"Did you know that in the old days, to let another person know you loved them you should give them a jar of honey to symbolize-"

"Stop telling lies!" Chihauru said while strangling Yamazaki. Everyone else just laughed at them before the teacher entered the classroom so the first lesson could begin.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Today we're going to have gymnastics outside since it's great weather. Today's activity is soccer. There's two teams, red and blue, pair up and the first to 5 wins."

Most of the class groaned since they didn't like P.E and some started to talk and pair themselves up to leave for one of the teams.

"Hey Sakura, which side are you going to choose?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know, all my friends are divided on both teams." Sakura answered.

"You can join me, I'm going to the blue side with Li and Naoko."

"Okay!"

"So Chihauru, were are we heading?" Yamazaki asked.

"Let's go for the red one! Rika is already there." Chihauru said.

Gohan had already picked his team and were thinking about what he knows about soccer, he had read books about it but never played so he was unsure if he was going to handle this.

He looked over at Sakura, she liked P.E so maybe she can explain soccer to him? Yeah that sounded good to Gohan.

"Hey Sakura, I've never played soccer before, how do you do it?" Gohan asked. The brunette looked strangely at him first but then she giggled.

"It's really simple. You just chase that ball and try to get it into the goal at the other side." Sakura explained.

"Really? That's it?" Gohan was still unsure, could it really be that easy?

"Yep! And then of course, you're not allowed to touch the ball with your hands."

"Wow. Thanks a lot Sakura."

"No problem. Hey I know! If you want to, you can be the goalkeeper. That way you can watch and learn how we others play."

"Goalkeeper.. It means I can use my hands to protect the goal right?"

"Exactly."

Gohan smiled before he went to the goal, his teammates seemed satisfied, now they didn't have to fight over who's going to be the keeper.

"Alright everyone! Time to play! May the best team win!"

Their teacher blew the whistle and the match was on. It was a very intense chase for the ball and sometimes Gohan weren't fully aware of where the ball was at the moment. This worried him a little, he wouldn't be able to do well if he couldn't keep focus on the ball.

"Li! He's heading your way!"

Gohan saw Yamazaki coming towards the goal in full speed with the ball in control, he was clearly going to aim for it.

Li rushed beside Yamazaki and the ball was frequently shifting from the two boys who fought over it. The others did what they could but there was no possibility of reaching the ball and turn around towards the other goal.

Without any warning, the ball was heading directly towards Gohan, he was shocked for a brief second until he thought

'_Now I can show them! I won't have to hold back my strength! '_

"Dodge Gohan! It's going too fast!" He heard the others warn but with his mind, he had slowed it down so he could precise when to kick.

Gohan jumped up barely an inch before he delivered a swift kick to the ball and sent it flying high above them.

"Wow Rika, you weren't lying when you said he was a good athlete! He's amazing!" Naoko exclaimed as she watched the ball fly.

"But a kick that high.. it's a bit strange though." Rika said.

"Who cares?! It was super cool!" Chihauru said in excitement.

When the ball landed, the teacher blew the whistle and everyone gathered around Gohan.

"Gohan! Where did you learn that?" "Can you teach me to kick like that?"

Gohan was obviously a bit embarrassed and flattered by all these positive comments he received, he was sure that everyone was going to dislike him because of his strength.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned to Li who had a bit serious face. Sakura looked back at the others before she and Li went a bit away to talk.

"That was no normal kick."

"I know. That's like something you would do with the POWER card, but it's right here. Look"

Sakura picked out the card to show that Gohan couldn't possibly have used it.

"Hm.. but if he didn't use them, how did he become that strong?" Li asked.

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?" Sakura asked back.

"Nothing for now.. who knows, maybe he just had a lucky shot?" Li said.

"Alright.." Sakura agreed and headed back to the others.


End file.
